


Dream

by Frangipanidownunder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 11:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12457182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frangipanidownunder/pseuds/Frangipanidownunder





	Dream

Her side of the bed still felt warm and Mulder smiled hearing her still here, knowing last night wasn’t a dream. The sounds of the shower were somehow amplified by knowing she was in there. He hadn’t expected it; he hadn’t believed it was happening, even while he was kissing her, helping her shuck off her blouse, laying with her on the bed, learning the outlines and shadows of her body. It wasn’t just a dream, it was a fantasy; a long-held, longed-for fantasy.  
He willed his eyes to open as the water turned off. He wanted to see her, wet and towel-wrapped, barefoot, cheeks pink. He felt his lips stretch into a smile at the sounds of footfalls at the bedside.  
“ know what’s happened to you. I know what you’re suffering from. I’ve been sitting back and watching. I know you know. I know you know about me… but to a man you’ve grown to despise. You have your reasons but, as you look inside me now you know that I have mine.”  
He felt fingers on his cheek. Cold, hard fingers.  
“Fox… Fox, I love you. I’ve loved you for so long. You know that, too. And I won’t let you die… to prove what you are, to prove what’s inside you. There’s no need to prove it. It’s been known for so long. Now we can be together.   
He couldn’t move. His limbs weighted down. A cold sick fear crawled through him as she left the room. He tried so hard to wake up but even the adrenaline-fuelled panic wrought by Diana’s appearance couldn’t shift the fog. He felt himself drifting off and tried to keep Scully’s face in his mind’s eye.  
“Mulder, it’s me. I know that you can hear me…”  
He couldn’t smile, he couldn’t speak, he couldn’t move. But he could still love. And his heart opened wide as she spoke.


End file.
